


love online

by iridescentkippen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amber Kippen - Freeform, F/F, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Kippen Siblings, Kippen Twins, Lesbian!Amber, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Pan!Andi, for the sake of the fic everyone is in the same grade, i'm shit at tagging i should just stop, no beta we die like men, this oneshot says lesbian amber rights, tj and amber are twins, tyrus run a matchmaking service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentkippen/pseuds/iridescentkippen
Summary: amber kippen has been into her best friend for years. the catch? andi has no idea. luckily, amber's twin brother and his boyfriend just happen to run a matchmaking service and have just the plan to get them together
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	love online

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote this for a gift exchange on tumblr! Unfortunately, the friendom is basically nonexistent on there now (the tumblr fandom used to be so big and powerful what happened) so I thought I'd post it here as well so that some of you might still see it. Enjoy :))

_ "Welcome to Love Online! The service for all your matchmaking needs!" _ Amber looked at the slogan on her brother's website once more, sighing and rolling over on her bed. Her phone was bright in her hands, the only light in her dark room. It was the third day this week she had found herself stalking the page late at night, but it's not like she was going to do anything about it.

It had taken TJ months to get her to agree to sign up for Tinder a few months ago (not to mention all of the girls she had met hadn't stuck around), there was no way she was going to put herself out there like this. She sat up, throwing her phone down. Peeling herself from her sweaty sheets, she pushed her hair out of her face and walked out of her bedroom. Walking down the hall to the bathroom, she could hear her brother still up in his room a few doors down.

She turned the sink on, splashing some cold water onto her face. Wiping her face on the hand towel, she walked out of the room and knocked on her brother's door.

"Come in!" TJ called out to her, and she slowly pushed the door open. He was sitting on FaceTime with his boyfriend Cyrus, both with big smiles on their faces. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep." He laughs, raising an eyebrow at her.

"That sounds like a personal problem. Cy and I were just talking about how we need to wife you up." Cyrus bursts into laughter, waving at Amber.

"Hey Ambs. And we were? I don't remember that," TJ shushes him and Amber sighs, leaving. There's only so long she can deal with them for. But TJ's right, she really has been single for too long. If she could just get the courage to ask Andi out, maybe it wouldn't be as big of a problem- but she's been stuck in the friend zone for years.

Walking back into her room, she flops back down on her bed and picks up her phone again. She looks at the website once more, the button to fill out the matchmaking form calling out to her. And there, at almost midnight on a Friday, Amber Kippen presses  _ ‘Find Me A Match’ _ .

. . .

Andi had filled out the form weeks ago. She had crossed her fingers that Cyrus and TJ would help her get another shot with Amber, but she quickly started to realize that wasn’t going to happen when the boys turned her down. It wasn’t that they were against Amber and Andi being together- in fact they were both very for it- but every time TJ had tried to set Amber up on a date, it hadn’t gone well.

Andi Mack had been in love with her best friend for nearly three years, but luckily Amber had no clue. She had dealt with Amber’s many failed dates, short relationships, and one night stands for what felt like forever. All of their friends knew and had tried setting them up several times, but nothing had ever worked- solely because Amber wasn’t into Andi. Every time Andi had a date she was always so excited for her, doing her makeup and her hair and telling her it was going to go amazing. Every time Andi would come back from the date saying it went horrible, Amber would look genuinely upset.

But Andi hadn’t given up on her feelings. She would take them to her grave if she had to, would watch Amber get married to another petite Asian girl and would be Amber’s maid of honor. Would sulk in her sadness as they had lots of perfect children and be happy and- Andi was spiraling.

When her phone ringing at midnight woke her up, she groggily answered at Amber’s caller ID. “Hey, babes, what’s up?”

“Bambi, I’ve made a big mistake,” Andi sat straight up, suddenly wide awake. Her best friend sounded worried- and she always has time for Amber’s late night worries.

“Well, what’d you do?” She giggles, pushing her hair out of her eyes and turning on her light next to her bed. “I’m sure you didn’t royally fuck up  _ that _ badly.”

Amber groans. “But I did. I may or may not have signed up for TJ and Cy’s matchmaking thing,” Andi bursts into laughter, holding her stomach. “Stop, it’s not that funny!”

“You did what? Amber Kippen? Signing up for a dating website voluntarily? I never thought I’d see the day! Who are you into?” Amber goes silent and Andi knows she’s said the wrong thing. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

“It’s just- you know her really well.” Amber mumbles. Andi thinks through their friends, trying to think who Amber could possibly be into.

“Oh my gosh, Iris? Or- no no no, Libby! You’re into Libby aren’t you! You both dated Jonah, it would make sense!”

“Oh, uh, yeah! I’m into Libby.” Amber stutters back. Andi’s happy for Amber, she really is. She understands, she was into Libby at one point too.

“That’s awesome! I signed up for Love Online too! Maybe we’ll both get significant others at the same time! We could go on double dates!”

“Yeah, awesome. I’m actually really tired, Andi. I’ll talk to you in the morning,” Before Andi can answer, Amber has already hung up. What’d she done wrong?

. . .

How could Andi think she was into Libby? Yeah, Libby’s sweet and all, but she wasn’t her type at all. Granted, her type is a cute girl with short dark hair named Andi, but that was beside the point. Amber looks over as her phone lights up, expecting it to be some sort of half-assed apology text from Andi for something she doesn’t know she did. She scrambles to grab her phone as it’s a new group chat with Cyrus and TJ called  _ Match #237: Operation Ambi. _ There’s a singular text in it from TJ with the words  _ “About time you finally fessed up to being into Andi” _ and Amber laughs to herself.

She sends a quick text back, saying,  _ “shut up. it’s not like you two got together super fast either” _ before rolling over in bed. She receives a quick _ “touche” _ back from Cyrus before sending them another message.

_ “so how do you guys do all this? it’s not like she exactly likes me,,,” _ She receives a long text back about how Cyrus and TJ will set up friendly hangouts with the two of them as a friend group before finally setting them up on a date a few weeks later, and even though that doesn’t sound so bad, it doesn’t explain her question of how.  _ “she still needs to like me for it to work though” _

_ “Oh she’ll fall for you, just you wait and see” _ TJ responds, and at that Amber rolls her eyes and goes to sleep.

. . .

Andi has started to think that maybe TJ and Cyrus decided to go through with her request of setting her and Amber without telling her. They keep on asking if the four of them can hang out- which she has no problem with- but it’s just a little bit odd. She decides to confront Cyrus about it a few weeks after it starts because they wouldn’t just do it without telling her, right? She walks up next to him in the hall, asking, “Are you trying to set me and Amber up?”

He stops dead in his tracks, turning towards her. “What do you mean?”

“You know, how I asked you and TJ to set us up about two months ago and now you’re doing something about it? I know how your service works, I was there the entire time you set up Buffy and Marty. And how come you’re focusing on my request if Amber asked you guys to set up her and Libby?” Cyrus laughs, looking confused.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Amber asked us to set up her and Libby? Since when?”

“That’s what she told me! We were talking and we said we both filled out the form. She said she asked about Libby.” Cyrus frowns.

“We aren’t setting Amber up with Libby. But we’re not focusing on your request either. Figure it out.” He then walked away, leaving her alone and confused in the middle of the hallway.

. . .

It was the big night. Amber and Andi were supposed to meet the boys at some nice restaurant, but they just weren’t going to show up. Amber was going to ask Andi out tonight. She looked at herself in her mirror, smoothing down her dress. She’d picked it out specifically because she thought Andi would like it, but she was honestly terrified. She walked into TJ’s room where he and Cyrus were hanging out, but they both went silent when they saw her. “Wow, Ambs, you look gorgeous,”

She blushed, looking down at her feet. “Thanks, Cy. Hopefully Andi won’t be able to tell how scared I am.”

“Go get your girl, sis,” TJ smiled. “Now get out, we were in the middle of something.” All three of them laughed as Amber walked out, ready for the biggest rejection of her life.

God, she hoped this would go well.

. . .

Andi was sitting at the table alone when she heard Amber’s voice. “Is this seat taken?” She looked up to see her best friend standing alone and she shook her head.

“No, I’m not sure when TJ and Cyrus are gonna show up though,” Amber giggled, avoiding eye contact with her.

“They’re, uh, not. It’s just us tonight,” Andi frowned. “I hope that’s not a problem,” Amber quickly added.

“No, not at all, I’m just confused. What’s going on here Amber?”

“Well, it looks like me and you are going to have a nice dinner where I insist I buy your meal and then you ask ‘Is this a date?’ and I say ‘I don’t know do you want it to be?’ and then we have a really good time and I drive you home and then when I’m dropping you off at your door I ask you to be my girlfriend and…” Amber trails off, realizing what she’s just said. “Shit, I really just spilled my entire plan, didn’t I?”

Both girls burst into laughter. “So when you said that the girl you wanted to ask out was someone I knew well it wasn’t because it was a friend of mine, it was because it was me?” Amber nods.

“Are you disappointed?”

“Oh god no! Amber I- I’ve been into you since our freshman year.” Amber goes silent as tears slowly fill her eyes. “Oh my god, did I say something wrong?”

“No, I just wish you’d said something sooner. Four years?” Andi nods. “God, Bambi, how did you survive me going on dates all that time? Why did  _ you _ keep on going on dates?”

“Because I didn’t think I had a chance,” Amber reaches across the table, taking Andi’s hand in hers.

“You definitely do."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little short one shot! If you'd like to you can follow me on any of my social medias xx it's iridescentkippen everywhere but tumblr (where it's familycharades)


End file.
